


Of Teacups and Fairy Tales

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not like Dad was big on the whole 'family vacation at Disneyworld' thing, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Teacups and Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. Prompt: Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel, Disney World

"You mean you've really never ridden the tea cups?" Gabriel's hazel eyes looked like they were preparing to bulge out of his head any minute. Sam couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips as he took in the sight. Very rarely was he able to shock the archangel so thoroughly.

"And when exactly would I have had the opportunity? Not like Dad was big on the whole 'family vacation at Disneyworld' thing, you know." Sam smiled when he felt Gabriel take his hand and found himself being dragged into the line that was made up mostly of families with small children. It seemed Gabriel had found the perfect time to bring them - he could see the front of the line from where he was standing. Sam had a feeling normally it would have been practically a mile long any other time.

Gabriel didn't let go of his hand the whole time they stood waiting and before he knew it they were choosing which teacup would be theirs. The archangel let Sam lead the way so he chose one of the darker blue ones and folded himself into it, pulling Gabriel in after him. Had there been more room, he would have insisted they sit right next to each other. But he settled for having their legs touching while they sat across from each other in the bright blue cup.

Sam knew he was grinning like a fool, but he couldn't keep from smiling for anything. His awesome archangel of a boyfriend brought him to Disneyworld to celebrate the world not ending. A place he'd wanted to visit pretty much his whole life, but had kept silent about out of self-preservation. Dean already gave him enough of a hard time about knowing who Cinderella and Snow White were. He didn't feel the need to give him any extra ammo. But of course Gabriel would know.

"At risk of inflating your ego even more, I gotta tell you man. You're awesome." He reached over the wheel in the center of the cup to plant a quick kiss against the archangel's lips before settling back and giving the wheel an experimental turn.

The smirk on Gabriel's face grew into a grin of his own when Sam started to spin the tea cup in earnest. He let the youngest Winchester spin it on his own for a minute before joining in and helping to up their speed. Seeing the look in Sam's eyes as the spun around and around had him feeling nearly giddy. Because today they were going to ride everything in this park, and tonight Sam was going to ride him. Oh yeah, today totally rocked.

END


End file.
